


Disarm

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Face-Fucking, Just generally a lot of questionable trash, M/M, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: Just some fun, rough sex for my fav trashlords. Always good to get Doflamingo on his knees once and a while~ especially for his birthday!





	

It was not a request. Doflamingo could tell from the tone, deep and menacing as the man could manage, which was quite a growl indeed. It made him chuckle nonetheless, his voice tittering out into the dense silence of the well-appointed room.

"I said kneel," Crocodile repeated, smacking his hook with the crop he grasped in his gloved hand threateningly. Or suggestively, Doflamingo couldn't quite tell. He didn't really care either way, if he was quite honest, as he lowered himself to the ground, his knees hitting plush carpet. As the smaller man stood from his chair across the room, Doflamingo eyed him with interest. It was rare to see him with his sleeves rolled up, he clearly meant business. Doflamingo liked business.

"And just what do you want, Wani-kun?" he asked with a smile, watching the man stride across the room towards him, obediently keeping on his knees.

"An obedient slut," he stated simply, and Doflamingo could feel his stomach flip. It wasn't like him to be so intense this way, more often than not it was the smaller warlord tied up in his strings begging. Something must be getting to him.

"Hard week at work, darling?" Doflamingo asked as Crocodile walked around him and slid open a drawer in a table behind him. He gave him a quick swat on the ass with the crop as he passed, and Doflamingo let a little heady sigh escape his lips as the feeling. It had been a long time since Crocodile had played such dirty games, and he had missed the sting.

"Either you shut up or I'll gag you," Crocodile threatened, and Doflamingo could tell he hit a nerve.

"Yes sir~" he purred, and felt a hand clasp his wrist from behind.

"These will be necessary regardless. You're so untrustworthy," Crocodile stated, clasping his wrists behind him in cuffs that Doflamingo was very familiar with.

"It's a shame your powers aren't as utilitarian as mine," the larger man said, and felt another swat on his ass for the comment.

"I could still kill you if I was so inclined," Crocodile growled. Doflamingo could tell he definitely in a foul mood, it was rare for him to resort to full out threats so early in the game.

Crocodile stalked around him, crop slapping his hook casually, and finally faced him. He was an imposing figure from this angle, towering over the larger man as his knees sunk into the plush carpet. His scar cut across his face like a crooked smile, and his pale eyes shone in the dim light.

"Now then, let's take off these wretched things," he said, sliding off his glasses and tossing them to the floor. Doflamingo glared up at him, and Crocodile smirked knowing full well how naked he felt without them.

"I want to see your eyes while I fuck your mouth," he purred, and Doflamingo could feel a heat sink from his stomach to his cock.

"Oh, so that's what you're after," Doflamingo responded, licking his lips suggestively.

"That is what's going to happen, yes," Crocodile insisted, dragging the crop up his neck and pushing up his chin for their eyes to meet. The larger man shivered a little to see his partner's eyes so dark and cold. He swallowed roughly, feeling his cock ache against his ridiculous pink pants. He quietly prayed this power hungry phase would at least last long enough to see him come as well.

"Open up," he said, giving his cheek a light smack with the crop.

"Yes, sir," Doflamingo responded with a grin, his voice dripping with sarcasm, but his mind full of lust. He obediently dropped his mouth open, sticking out his tongue as long as he could manage, which was an obscene amount.

Crocodile reached behind him and tucked the riding crop into Doflamingo's hands, murmuring, "Hold this for me, slut." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard cock and pushed himself roughly almost all at once into Doflamingo's mouth. The larger man gasped and half-gagged on his length.

"Too much, Doflamingo?" he asked, pulling out all the way and leaving him gasping.

"No," Doflamingo muttered, tears in his eyes. "More," he begged, opening his mouth and relaxing his throat as best he could. A rush of lust surged through Crocodile, who grasped his hair roughly and pushed his cock in as far as he could manage.

Doflamingo moaned around his length, grasping the crop intensely to have something to do with his hands that so desperately wanted to wander. Crocodile knew well to bind him if he didn't want him to distract from his power trip, he could hardly resist breaking his bonds to grasp at the man's thighs.

"That's a good little whore," Crocodile murmured, moving quickly, pushing his cock roughly in and out of the man's mouth. He grunted at the feeling, the wet heat of the man's mouth surrounding his needy cock, already so hard with want.

Doflamingo screwed his eyes shut to keep them from welling up with tears and tried desperately to relax as Crocodile rocked into his mouth again and again. He could feel his own cock ache with want, the whole situation making him desperately turned on.

"Ahh...you like that?" Crocodile asked, and Doflamingo nodded as much as he could manage, looking up at the man with intense desire.

"Mm can't have you getting too comfortable," Crocodile murmured, sliding his hook around the other man's neck, keeping his hand firmly gripping his hair. Doflamingo shivered at the cool metal and the thrill of having it looped around his neck, the point just inches away from his throat. With a jerk, Crocodile pulled him in with his hook, and Doflamingo could feel precome leaking from his cock with need. He moaned loudly, and Crocodile smirked in response.

"Such a dirty thing," he chided, and shoved his cock deeper into the man's mouth. It wasn't unusual for Doflamingo to be noisy, but Crocodile was pleased to hear him even louder than normal, and he took good advantage of it by fucking his mouth even harder.

"You like being my little bitch?" he asked through rough pounding, and Doflamingo could only moan and squirm in response. With a chuckle, he took that as a yes and upped the pace, ravaging the warlord's mouth as much as he pleased.

Doflamingo moaned and gagged, feeling thoroughly used and exceedingly needy, and the longer it went on the more he wanted and the harder his cock ached to be touched.

It wasn't long before Crocodile began to speed up and his thrusts grew erratic.

"You'll keep it in your mouth, whore" he instructed through pants and the occasional soft groan. Doflamingo moaned in response, and it was only moments before Crocodile pulled back, spilling his come into his mouth.

In one swift movement, Crocodile slid his hook out from around the man's neck and pulled his cock out of his mouth. Doflamingo left his mouth open obediently, come still sitting on his tongue as instructed. He tilted his face up to lock tear-stained eyes with Crocodile, and the man smirked approvingly.

"Good slut, now swallow," he commanded, and Doflamingo did so, licking his lips afterwards.

"More," he begged.

Crocodile raised an eyebrow and tucked his cock back in his pants, zipping himself up back to his polished appearance.

"Did I ask you?" he said snidely.

"Come on, Wani-kun..." Doflamingo purred, his voice slightly raspy from the brutal fucking his throat received.

Crocodile circled him slowly and slid the crop from his grasping hands. With a quick smack to the ass, he circled back around to his front. He tapped the crop on his hook, thinking carefully.

"What do you want, slut?" he snapped.

Doflamingo's mind wandered, and he carefully decided on just, "Anything..." The other warlord wasn't so impressed and gave him a light slap on the cheek with the crop.

"What do you really want," he demanded, his eyes cold.

"I..." Doflamingo faltered for a moment, feeling his cock twitch with need. "I want to come."

"That's better," Crocodile responded, and circling back around him once more. Before Doflamingo knew what was happening, his face was pressed to the ground, ass in the air and the heel of Crocodile's expensive leather shoes pushing into his face. A groan left his mouth, the impact of the floor on the side of his head no subtle blow.

"F-fuck Croc..." he stammered, and Crocodile chuckled in response. Doflamingo struggled mildly, more to accustom himself to how his arms felt in this position than anything else, his wrists still bound firmly.

"Comfortable, Doflamingo?" the smaller man murmured, half in jest and half in earnest. Crocodile could be a very cruel man, but he certainly didn't want to actually injure his favorite plaything.

"Just fine, Wani~" Doflamingo purred, clearly enjoying the feeling of being utterly dominated. "You'll have to do a lot more than that to get a 'mercy' out of me."

"Good," Crocodile responded, pushing his heel into his face harder before finally letting up and moving behind him. "Stay put," he commanded.

He gently reached around the man, untying the ridiculous beaded belt he wore and tossing it away. Slowly, he unzipped Doflamingo's pants and was seemingly unphased by the fact that he wore nothing underneath, his cock flushed and hard. With one swift motion, he pulled his pants down and stood back up.

"Well that's a nice view..." he stated, swinging the crop idly as he stared.

"You like it, Croc~?" Doflamingo asked with a grin, his face still plastered to the carpet.

"I'll like it better when I'm done with you," Crocodile replied snidely, giving him a sharp smack with the crop. With a shiver of pleasure and pain, Doflamingo arched his back in the hopes for more, and Crocodile was only too happy to appease him. Another slap of the tool landed firmly on his other cheek, and he moaned a little in response. This seemed to please the warlord, who landed several more in rapid succession, alternating sides each time. When he paused for a moment, his plaything whined and Crocodile took pity on him, returning to the barrage. He was pleased to see Doflamingo's painfully hard cock bouncing against him each time he landed a blow, and the look on the larger man's lust-filled face was so debauched he found himself growing hard again quickly.

"What was that you wanted again, slut?" he questioned, landing several more blows.

"M-make me come..." Doflamingo whined, feeling the sting of the crop.

"Mm, beg me for it, slut," Crocodile demanded, and he landed a few more blows on the larger man's already red ass.

"P-please, Crocodile..." Doflamingo managed, moaning at the blows.

"More..." Crocodile stated, and Doflamingo squirmed in response, growing more and more desperate by the minute.

"I-I'd do anything, Sir Crocodile, please...just let me come..." Doflamingo gasped, his usual teasing attitude all but melted away under the harsh punishment.

"That's more like it," Crocodile said, content to delicately place the crop on the table and pick up a bottle. He knelt behind the larger man, spreading his legs further, and slicked up his fingers.

"You're such a slut, Doflamingo," he remarked, quickly sliding a finger in roughly and immediately curving it down. A noise escaped Doflamingo's mouth, half yelp and half moan, at the sudden entrance and the pleasure that rushed his body.

"Wani-kun~" he moaned, low and rough.

"Oh, is this what you wanted?" Crocodile chided, sliding his finger quickly and pushing on his prostate with each thrust. Doflamingo moaned wantonly, and Crocodile could see him drooling on his nice carpet from where he knelt.

"Fuck, Crocodile..." he purred, pushing back onto his fingers in time with his thrusts.

Crocodile pushed another finger in slowly, and he could feel Doflamingo shake beneath him at the sudden intrusion. As he pulled back to hit him at just the right angle, he could feel the larger man quake beneath him, already such a mess.

"Are you going to come so soon, little slut?" he murmured, and Doflamingo stiffened at the question.

"I-I'm close..." he mumbled, unsure of how Crocodile would take it. In a moment, he knew that that was the wrong answer, and was gutted to feel the fingers slide out of him entirely.

"Crocodile!" he yelped, trying his best to look back at the man from his vantage point on the floor.

"Can't have you coming too quickly," Crocodile crooned, and snatched the riding crop from the table. A series of blows stung Doflamingo's ass, pain increasing from the already sore spots. After a few minutes of Crocodile's merciless treatment, Doflamingo was keening and whining for his fingers so desperately that it was hard to ignore. Dropping the crop and slicking up his fingers once again, he continued right where he had left off, pushing two fingers in and ruthlessly pounding his prostate until the larger man saw stars.

"W-Wani-kun..." he moaned helplessly, his legs shaking furiously and his cock twitching with need.

"Are you close again?" Crocodile demanded, and Doflamingo swallowed hard, nervous but determined not to let the smaller man get the better of him.

"Yes..." he croaked out, and Crocodile once again pulled out entirely and lay into him with the crop. When he was quite satisfied, he pulled back and Doflamingo could hear him unzip his pants.

"F-fuck me, please...Crocodile..." he panted desperately, already so wrecked from this polarizing treatment.

"You want to come from my cock pounding that tight little ass of yours?" Crocodile murmured, far more candid than Doflamingo was used to. His stomach flipped and he could only manage a moan in response.

Slicking up his cock quickly, Crocodile dragged his hook along Doflamingo's as of yet unblemished back, leaving a long, dark scratch that made the man.

"You want it, slut?" he asked, lining himself up. Doflamingo could feel the tip just barely brushing his entrance.

"Y-yes..." he mumbled. Crocodile looped the cuffs that bound his wrists with his hook and hauled him up, the only things keeping him in place his quivering knees and the tension in his arms.

"Louder, my little whore. And politely this time," Crocodile demanded gruffly, and Doflamingo whined with discomfort at the position and intense need.

"P-please Crocodile, fuck me...make me come..." he stammered, but louder this time, and that seemed to please the man.

"Very well..." Crocodile purred, and he pushed his cock into him so quickly Doflamingo almost screamed with pain and pleasure.

He set the brutal pace immediately, pounding into the man who dangled from his hook. Doflamingo could think of nothing but the pleasure that coursed through him every time he sunk in to the hilt, the pain in his shoulders and well-marked ass completely disappearing.

"M-more!" he yelped, all sense of pride tossed aside for the sake of pleasure. Crocodile was only too happy to increase the pace.

"You're so tight, little slut," he grunted, his hips snapping against him.

"C-Croc I'm so close," Doflamingo managed to gasp, his cock throbbing with need.

"Ask me for permission," Crocodile said, stilling himself almost instantly, his cock deep inside the larger man.

"P-Please Crocodile, let me come," Doflamingo whined, his every nerve on fire and his mind slowly dissolving.

"Very well," Crocodile finally conceded, and with a few quick thrusts, Doflamingo came undone beneath him, coming all over his very expensive carpet. He moaned louder than Crocodile thought was strictly necessary, but he didn't mind too terribly. It had been a long evening for the man.

"Good, Doflamingo?" he asked when Doflamingo slumped, more hanging from his hook than keeping himself upright.

"F-Fuck yes..." he murmured.

"Good. I'll come inside you then, since you've been a good slut," Crocodile instructed, and unceremoniously dropped the cuffs, leaving Doflamingo to yelp as he collapsed haphazardly into his own mess. Crocodile gave him a smack on the ass and continued his merciless pounding. The most Doflamingo could do was to whine and moan, his legs quivering and his mind spinning.

"I'm close already, you filthy thing," Crocodile groaned. He had to admit that the treatment had been rough, but few things were more satisfying than wrecking Doflamingo, and his cock was achingly hard from it.

"C-come inside me, Wani-kun~" Doflamingo purred, regaining a little of his characteristic teasing tone. Hearing him that way only made matters worse, and Crocodile's thrusts soon became erratic as he came. When his hips stilled, he bent over, leaving a trail of uncharacteristically soft kisses along the larger man's spine.

"Feel good, Crocodile?" he purred, having regained most of his composure, despite his still ridiculous predicament.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Crocodile responded snidely as he pulled out and stood to clean himself off. He zipped up his pants once he was done and pushed a shoe under Doflamingo to flip him over. He pressed his foot down on his chest and cleaned his hook slowly.

"That will be all for today, whore," he said, and sauntered off to finish the paperwork on his desk.


End file.
